Don't Take The Hikari
by Neko Oni
Summary: bakura ryou ficcie...inspired by 'don't take the girl' not a songfic, but a fic inspired by a song!


this is taken from the song, don't take the girl by tim mcgraw. i know, i should be either updating current fics or working on that interactive one......i started to write it, but the radio was on and this song came on and my evil little muse chaos over threw bane who keeps me centered, and i just couldn't help myself!!! this idea took root and sprang immediately and wouldn't let me go until i wrote it!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T TAKE THE HIKARI  
  
It was a beautiful, clear, and warm summer day. A perfect day for fishing. 8 year old Bakura helped his father load up the back of the jeep when he spotted the neighbor's kid, Ryou, who looked alot like him, only his features were much more soft and he was a few years younger, coming through the front gate holding a fishing pole, smiling radiantly, and waving enthusiatically. Bakura ignored the boy and scowled up at his father, his young features grimacing and showing his father exactly what he thought of the younger boy.  
  
Shadi just smiled down at his son. "We can't leave him behind. I promised him at our neighbor's barbecue. He's a very sweet boy, Bakura, and his father doesn't get to spend very much time with him. It'll be good for him. And for you."  
  
Bakura crinkled his childish nose at his father. Shadi smiled again, patting his son's shoulder then ruffling his thick silverish hair. "Son, I know you don't want him to go, but someday you'll change your mind."  
  
Bakura looked to the smaller silver haired boy, who was still out of ear shot, but eagerly approaching, a smile lighting up his soft, delicate features. He looked back up at his father and said, "Take Seto Kaiba. Take Yami Mutou. Take my best friend Ishtar. Take any body that you want to, as long as he doesn't go. Take any yami in the world, but, Daddy, please don't take the hikari."  
  
The day didn't turn out too bad. It was rather fun. And, Bakura decided, Ryou wasn't so bad after all. He still didn't like him, of course.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Same old yami, same sweet hikari, ten years down the road. The night air was cool and sweet with the fragrance of fresh flowers from the flower shop across the street. Bakura and Ryou came out of the small, local movie theater. Ryou had Bakura's jacket around his shoulders, and Bakura's arm around his waist, holding him snugly against the taller yami's side. He sighed happily, leaning into his shoulder.  
  
Bakura smiled softly down at him, then stopped and placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders, to grab the jacket that was slipping. Pulling the jacket closer, Bakura leaned in close, eyes locking with Ryou's soft chocolate ones. Their lips touched gently, Ryou's petal soft ones yielding under Bakura's questing ones, granting him access to the sweet recesses of his mouth. Ryou's world became dizzy with happiness and his breath caught. He felt so warm and tingly. He melted against the yami, who tightened his hold on him, smashing their bodies together.  
  
Ryou's eyes were closed as he drowned in the achingly sweet feelings Bakura roused in him. Bakura, after drinking in the sight of his hikari, closed his eyes and concentrated soley on the intoxicating spell of his aibou. They had come out the side entrance of the theater, into a darkened alley. Ryou had been hesitant, but Bakura was there to protect him. But Bakura's guard was down; he was distracted by the soft sweetness of Ryou's mouth. A masked stranger came out of the shadows and yanked Ryou from his strong arms. Ryou cried out in fear as a gun was held to his head.  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open, immediately filling with a murderous rage. He started to growl, summoning up his powers as the masked man spoke. "If you do what I tell you to, no harm will come to him."  
  
Bakura's growl increased. His eyes glowed with fire, then ignited suddenly as white hot flames danced over his frame, whipping his silver hair. The stranger trembled in shock and fear, but he still had the gun to Ryou's head, and his finger was still on the trigger. Bakura's voice was deadly cold yet burning with rage at the same time. "If you had tried to merely take my money, my wallet, my credit cards, the watch my Grandfather gave me, or the keys to my motorcycle, I may have shown you some mercy. Your death would have been brief. I may have even let you take my motorcycle for a whirl before destroying your soul. But you tried to take the hikari." Here he grinned evilly and held up his hand, pointing right at the robber. The man shook with fear as a fireball left Bakura's hand and sent him into the Shadow Realm. Bakura had banished him to the Graveyard, to be haunted by Shadow Ghouls for all of eternity.  
  
Bakura then rushed over to Ryou, who'd fallen to his knees in a daze. Bakura ran urgent, little kisses over his hikari, hugging him tightly, assuring himself that Ryou was alright. Ryou smiled dazedly, softly up at him, and Bakura led him to his motorcycle in the parking lot next to the flower shop.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Same old yami, same sweet hikari, five years down the road. Ryou had been acting strange of late. One day, as Bakura was going over some bills, and Ryou was fixing a flower arrangement on the table, he fainted. The little hikari had collapsed, sweat breaking out over his forehead, and his soft body wracked with chills and a fever. Bakura was at his side in an instant, cradling him and calling 911 as tears streamed down his face.  
  
The doctor said, "He's been ill for quite some time. This disease takes its victims rapidly and suddenly. Don't feel guilty; neither one of you could have known about it. I am very sorry for your loss, but you'll have to leave. He's only got a few hours left at best." The doctor lay a sympathetic hand on Bakura's shoulder, which he shrugged vehmently off.  
  
He ran from the waiting room into Ryou's room, visiting hours and hospital policy be damned. The boy lay so pale, thin, listless and fragile in the hospital bed. His soft ivory skin and silver hair blended perfectly with the white sheets and creamy floral print of the walls. Various IVs, a breathing tube, and heart monitor were all hooked up to the unconscious Ryou.  
  
Hot tears slid down his cheeks as Bakura's heart truly broke for the first time in his life. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest, the emotional pain so intense it became physical. And, for the first time in his life, Bakura prayed. "Oh Heavenly Father, Take the very breath You gave me,  
  
Take the heart from my chest,  
  
I'll gladly take his place if You'll let me,  
  
Make this my last request,  
  
Take me out of this world,  
  
God, please, don't take the hikari." He put all of his hope and heartache into that simple plea. After he finished, he broke down in sobs, his tears spilling and forming a puddle on the lysoled tiled floor. God must have been listening, for above the racket of his sorrow, he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. His head snapped up to the bed, where Ryou stirred.  
  
Heart catching in his throat, Bakura quickly ran to the hospital bed, his hands clutching the railing as his eyes bore into Ryou's soft, now sick features. His gentle lashed slowly opened, and his big, doe brown eyes, which were glazed with fever, instantly cleared to reveal his quiet, intelligent self instead of the feverish, sick boy.  
  
Bakura smiled warmly, his heart coming to life again. Gentle tears of joy streamed down his face as he glanced at Ryou's heart monitor, and noticed the waves increasingly getting stronger. This could have been just a brief burst of strength before the candle was blown out forever, but something deep in his heart told Bakura that Ryou would recover.  
  
He tenderly kissed Ryou's forhead, then lifted him up, sitting behind him and allowing Ryou to rest against his chest. Ryou smiled, his eyelids drifting close again and snuggled against his yami as he fell into a healing sleep. Bakura gently held one slim wrist, feeling the pulse beating strongly, giving testimony to God's mercy and a miracle.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Bakura's Daddy was taking him fishing, when he was 8 years old.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
end.  
  
so, what do you guys think?  
  
Bakura: you made me into a softie!!! i'm the cold hearted, abusive bastard spirit of the millenium ring! you made me........cry, pray, and cuddle ryou!!!! wtf is up with that?!  
  
hush. i wasn't talking to you; i was talking to the readers!!! review please!!!  
  
Ryou: i liked it ^_^  
  
^_^ me too.  
  
Bakura: no comment  
  
darned right you'd better have no comment. if you can't say anything nice, then keep your big mouth shut!  
  
Bakura: then i'd never get to speak at all!  
  
exactly. now, enough pouting!! lots of fics to write, don't you know!!! oh, and if you liked this, please review !!!!!!!! reviews are good!! reviews are what inspire fics like this!!!! 


End file.
